zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Big Octo vs. Sky Whale It did well last time, so here we go again. Two cel-shaded, sea monster mini-boss battles going head to... what do you call that part of a cephalopod? Sincerely, Watcher. : : I'm just an image freak, sorry. Sky Whale has to have a decent quality picture, because I know it is seen in-game. No excuses.'-- C2' / 18:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : :We can find an image. We always do. It's a good fight, and a little thing like that shouldn't be able to stop it from going through.--MaloMart (talk) 19:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : :I have just uploaded an image of the Sky Whale. Done and done.--MaloMart (talk) 19:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Epic sea battle! I love the sound of this one. Portal-Kombat : : Hmm. I don't really dig it. But I don't hate it either. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : : That would be pretty funny if I lost this week because of an image thing. Sincerely, Watcher. : : Once again, I like the fight but not your description of it. Add the fact that they have eyes you have to shoot. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Took me a little while to come to a decision, but yeah. It's good. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Awesome creatures for an awesome battle! - '''McGillivray227 (User talk:McGillivray227) : : This is boring and somewhat obvious. That being said, CC you shoudln't oppose a fight over pictures. That is rediculous. If you have to be like that, at least don't vote at all instead of opposing it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Chancellor Cole vs. [[Twinrova (Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons)|Twinrova (Oracle of Ages/''Oracle of Seasons'')]] Here it goes again. Both are the main antagonists in the game but aren't the real threat. Both have a single goal of resurrecting the evil kings of their respected games. They also both need to use Princess Zelda's body to achieve their goals. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Good fight. '-- C2' / 18:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Im liking this one Oni Link 18:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Sounds pretty good. Portal-Kombat : : Gimme, gimme, gimme! --AuronKaizer ''' 19:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Good one. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't like it, but there are some good connections there. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Cool battle! Like the connections! - '''McGillivray227 (User talk:McGillivray227) : : I liked this last time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Bellum vs. Malladus They are the main antagonists of their games. They both reside in a central dungeon, and are both cel-shaded. Their opponents did not succeed in destroying them (the Ocean King and the Spirits of Good). At the end of each of their games, they possess another character and uses them to fight Link. They also possess the specific vehicle of each game (a ship and a train). They also require specific swords to combat them. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Actually, I'm up for this one. Portal-Kombat : : I can dig it. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Works for me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I personally do not like this one. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : It's good, but I'm not liking it... - '''McGillivray227 (User talk:McGillivray227) : : A ton of similarities. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Malladus vs [[Vaati (The Minish Cap)|Vaati (The Minish Cap)]] Villains who threatened Hyrule, they both sought to use Princess Zelda in order to gain more power: Malladus by possessing her body in order to be resurrected, Vaati by stealing the Light Force from her. When facing them, Link has the assistance of one of their acquaintances (Byrne and Malladus, Ezlo and Vaati). Also, they both possessed a member of the Royal Family during their respective games (Malladus and Zelda, Vaati and King Daltus). Diachronos (talk) 23:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I wanna see Vaati get beat, or unjustly win. --AuronKaizer ' 23:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Do you hate Vaati or something, Kaizer? Because I don't think he's won ''any fights in the temple of courage, despite how awesome he is. I could be wrong, but... Sir Real : : Vaati is a one-dimensional character that attracts creepy DeviantArt fanboys. Who wouldn't hate a character like that? --AuronKaizer ' 00:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Someone who doesn't search "''Vaati" on DeviantArt because he's afraid he'll come across some creepy stuff that's one step away from "yaoi" instead of some awesome fan art of his alternate forms. Besides, shouldn't you be hating the fanboys instead? Sir Real : : If Vaati didn't exist in the first place, there wouldn't be no fanboys. And those images come up on Google images...wish I could block it from displaying images from certain sites. That and he's a crappy character to boot. So, who's buying lunch? --AuronKaizer ' 00:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree, Vaati is overrated even though he's... uncool. --'DekuStick '' '' : : Vaati didn't choose to have creepy fanboys. Why blame him for it? That's sort of like blaming Koji Kondo for being the basis for the appearance of that 35-year-old green teletubby. You know who I'm talking about. And besides, Vaati's alternate forms are pretty cool. --Sir Real : : Vaati is cool in appearance only. A good villain actually has a notable personality. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:54, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Ah. Good point. Sir Real : : Good connections, but it's an antagonist fight, and we all know I don't care for antagonist fights. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Incredible connections and the characters are cool too! - McGillivray227 (User talk:McGillivray227) : : I honestly just don't like this very much. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't care for either of the characters, but this definitely isn't a bad fight... Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Laruto vs. Nayru (oracle) Female religious leaders who play harps. Sir Real 19:30, January 24, 2010 : : Y'know kid, this ain't half bad. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't like it. It could also do with another connection or two. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I am not liking this one! Not enough connections! - '''McGillivray227 (User talk:McGillivray227) : : Another connection is that both have some relation to Nayru--the Zora's Sapphire is the Siritual Stone of Wisdom, and Nayru shares here name. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I really kinda dig it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't know what to think. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments 3 Spirit Tracks Villains? Well, actually, all of the suggestions are celshaded (or have a cel-shaded combatant) so it looks like we're going Toon Link this week. --'DekuStick' '' '' :All of them are STILL cel-shaded (or half cel-shaded). We're still doing the cartoony thing. Well, until someone gets one that isn't cel-shaded at all. --'DekuStick' '' '' So....many...antagonist fights......... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Now now, don't be an antagonist. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Good one. --Sir Real